Ichor is thicker than blood
by FeliciaHowell-Lester
Summary: NOT PHAN! Felicia Walters, goddess of dance, luck and weapons along with her best friend Phoenix Hunt, who is the goddess of instruments and willpower/courage saunter into the lives of Dan and Phil. Will it just be a beautiful friendship or will Aphrodite play her games? Rated M for future...stuff. Irregularly updated, so sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Felicia's P.O.V

After my house got burned down to razes, I had taken a new house in the city of London. It was large, airy, generally comfortable.

I am Felicia Artemis Walters, daughter of Poseidon and Artemis. Goddess of dance, luck and weapon(ary). I was generally pretty cool but when I lost it, don't be surprised to find a bunch of trident's aimed at your head.

I was pretty much a new goddess, only 3 days old, and temperamental as shit. If I got angry as a demigod, the most that would happen was a ten foot wave crashing on your head or a shooting star nearly razing you.

But now it was something like, you would have arrows shooting past your nose or bad luck for fifteen years. Screw breaking mirrors, just make me angry and hey, there we go.

However, since my coronation as a goddess was not yet over, The Lord of Moroniness (yes that is a word in my book) and Mr. Grumpysaurus Zeus decided that me, some four other gods were not yet complete gods so yes, we were not all that bad, but bad enough.

I lived with my best friend or half sister, Phoenix, Phoenix Hunt. We called her playfully Phoenixy or P. She was the goddess of instruments and willpower or courage in her Roman form. And my, she would make anyone crumble in front of her. She was the daughter of Athena and Poseidon.

My other best friend, Katherine Matthew, also daughter of Kronos and Hestia (Yes Kronos was a man whore who shagged his own daughter to produce his granddaughter). She was the goddess of technology and time (Kate was elected after the defeat of Kronos), which was pretty awesome. Whenever we were not on schedule, she would simply pause time and let us through.

I was tall, quite tall for a female, 5'11, slender, yet curvy with dark mahogany hair and brown eyes. My eyes were pretty cool. Whenever moved with any strong emotion, due to mom's(Artemis, duh) blessing, they would turn silver-blue. So cool.

So I had moved to a new place and Phoenix and I had just literally finished unpacking. Kate was living with a Brit youtuber, who I liked a lot as a sister, PJ Ligouri.

Now, don't get me wrong, but Kate liked PJ. Like had a tiny crush on him. But the adamant goddess of time refused to accept it and so we were left in a small romantic soup.

Let me tell you about my past.

I was not always Felicia Walters, oh no. The moronic gods of Olympus thought we were threats to Olympus, so His Most Retarded Majesty, Lord Zeus, sent us to live with the mortals.

We were Indian, initially. I was born on 22nd of February 1990. My birth name was Anusuya Nair till I was 2 ½ and then I was named Felicia, and I was adopted by two of the nicest Mist-seeing mortals, George and Rachel Walters

Till I was about thirteen, they hid it from me, always mocking me to have a wild imagination whenever I saw something through the Mist. It was when I met Kate, who was just as wacky as she is now.

Kate and I are of the same age. We met in 4th grade, and we have been inseparable. Phoenixy, is 2 years elder than, and was the daughter of my dance teacher.

Even then I had a strong passion for dance. I could barely stand straight for ten minutes, much less stop swaying. And people always said I caused good thing to happen to them. I used to always be called for my step-sister's singing programs and what not.

Then when I was thirteen, my sister, daughter of Apollo and Bellona, Aishwarya Nair and I were made to sit down and were told the whole story. I took to my new name at once. Aish is still clinging to hers and she's twenty six. Talk about not letting things go.

When I finished my SSC, i.e. 10th standard, I did my junior college and then went to Oxford for pursuing literature. And now I'm twenty one.

Now in London, where I currently am, there is not much scope of Indian Classical dance being recognized but, hey, I did it.

Our institute, which we had named Natyarambha, not giving a shit what other annoying British people thought, or whether or not they could pronounce it. We, in our institution taught ballet, Bharatnatyam, tango, piano, guitar , violin, cello, harp, hip-hop etc. Pretty epic.

Also I had a career on YouTube as a v-logger. My name was _PelicansAreJustSoCool._

And yes, before you ask, I obsessed over Nerimon, charlieissocoollike, danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, JennaMarbles and BryarlyBishop.

We, as in Phoenix and I lived together above the institute. It was a lovely place, our own little haven of happiness and dance and music.

But being the scatter-brain that she is, Phoenixy on-ed the gas the other day, and casually _forgot to off the god-forsaken device._

And then we had to buy a new house.

Back to the present. My phone was ringing.

Cool. Aish-darling had phoned.

"Hey, chick" I said cheerfully.

"Hi baby-girl, did you get everything safely into the flat?"

"Mm, yes."

"Greeted the new neighbors?"

"No."

"Are you mental? Where are your manners?! Go greet them before I tell Dad to send a beam of fire at your moronic head!"

"Calm your harpies down. Why are you getting a stroke if I haven't greeted the neighbors?"

"Coz, Dad told me that there's gonna be a huge fun surprise for you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Apollo told you there is gonna be a huge fun surprise for me?" I was definitely suspicious now. Whatever Apollo thought was a fun surprise was usually not so much…fun.

"Yes dear. Bake a few brownies and go meet the neighbor. Phone me at 4, okay? Dad will be there too, so incase you're mad, you can yell at him."

I laughed. "You speak as though baking brownies is as easy as falling of a rock."

"Call me later darling. I'm busy."

I snorted. "Of course you are."

"Felix" said Aishwarya warningly.

"Okay, okay, mischief managed."

I heard her smile as she said, "Mischief managed and may the odds-"

I grinned "-be ever in your favor."

I clicked my iPhone off and sighed.

Baking brownies here we come.

I smiled in victory.

Success.

I gazed at myself in the mirror and said, "For Merlin's sake, you're Felicia Walters. Go archer. You can greet your new neighbors."

I took a deep breath, locked my house and rang the bell.

The person who opened the door cried, "Felix!"

"PJ? You guys are living here?" I squealed.

"No, just come to meet one of my mates."

"Oh. I just moved here-"

"Cool."

"I know right? So cool! And then using the good manners Mom and Dad taught me, I am greeting the new neighbors."

"Just a sec" he said, smiling. "OI" he shouted. "Dan, Phil, look who's here!"

Suddenly my heart started hammering. Crap, crap, crap.

Even my luck couldn't be that bad.

But it was.

Because….

Coming outside the door, looking extremely gorgeous and sexy and hot and handsome and rugged and cute and what not were.

Daniel Howell and Philip Lester.

Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil.

FML.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicia's P.O.V

"Oh hi" said Dan smiling at me. "You must be our new neighbors."

_Don't vomit on the poor boy's face; it won't go well with publicity._

"Oh yeah" I said hopefully giving him a friendly smile and not a- _**OMG, DAN HOWELL, I'M GONNA EAT YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SO HAWT**_ smile.

I continued, "So like, I dropped in to say hello, I'm just leaving for my classes-"

"Classes?" asked Phil looking adorably confused. God, Phoenix was just gonna die.

"Yeah, I run an institution for dance and instrumentals, in the street below. Natyarambha" I explained.

"So I just popped in to say hello" I repeated and gave Phil my box full of brownies and said, "Enjoy."

"Yay!" he said happily. "Brownies."

"You know what" said Dan looking at the brownies like I brought him Zeus's lightning bolt. "Even though I just met you, I could marry you for bringing me brownies."

_Oh how our thoughts match!_

I winked at him and said, "Let's see. So anyways, hello and enjoy the brownies."

"Thanks a lot-um what shall I call you?" asked Dan suddenly confused.

"Felicia, thank you very much or Felix" I said laughing.

"Thanks a lot Felix and I might drop in your place for returning the box at….let's say 6?" said Dan smiling.

I nodded, too stunned to say anything because…

Oh how wonderful my name sounded from his lips. I could just keep making him brownies so that he would just keep saying my name.

"Thank you!" said Phil, his blue, blue, blue eyes sparkling happily.

Phoenix Hunt is D-E-A-D.

I smiled and waved and walked shakily to the lift.

The second I was out of their sight, i.e. in the lift, I texted Phoenix.

_Guess who are our new neighbors?_

_F_

Three seconds later.

_Ooo, who?_

_P_

I frowned.

_It's a guess you twit._

_F_

5 seconds later.

_Never mind, come to class and tell me._

_P_

I smiled. Phoenixy, darling, you're gonna dig your own little grave.

"You've got to be fricking kidding me" said Phoenixy staring at me with her dark black eyes. "Phil is our neighbor?!"

"Ah-ha" I groaned. "Not just Phil. PHIL AND DAN!"

"Whaaaaaaaat!" she groaned.

"No female should go through so much sex radiation" Kate said dizzily. "It's fatal."

"Tell me about it" I cried.

"Tell me again how Phil looks" begged Phoenixy.

"You've seen him before" I said poking her side playfully.

"On YouTube" she snapped. "How does he look in real life?"

"He's pretty tall-" I started.

"Taller than me?"

"Hell yes, you pixie. He's tall, really white-"

"Alabaster, you mean" she said, wringing her hands together.

Kate and I glared at her

"Whatever and blue, blue, blue eyes" I finished.

"What was he wearing?" asked Phoenixy eagerly.

"His wedding dress" I scoffed. "Clothes obviously."

"I mean which clothes?"

I sighed. "His red checked T-shirt and jeans."

I smiled to the myself, imagining how cute Dan looked in that sexy black T-shirt and jeans.

Phoenix gazed at me and smirked and asked sweetly, "And Dan?"

I blushed and muttered, "Backsitandgins."

"Back shit and gin? What kind of an outfit is that?" asked Kate, puzzled.

"BLACK SHIRT AND JEANS!" I shouted.

"Oooh, sex-ay" said Kate poking me.

Kate was an inch shorter than me with reddish golden curly hair and warm hazel eyes. She was an extremely rounded female with sexy monster curves. She was gorgeous and she knew it.

Phoenix on the other hand was honey toned like me and had short pixie cut black hair(like Alice Cullen but she hated the comparison). She was only 5'10 and slim and athletic. Extremely pretty but refused to accept it.

Both had an excellent chance of eloping with their favorite youtubers.

"You know the best part?" I said, looking at Phoenix.

"Mm, what?" asked Phoenixy, turning to look at me eagerly.

"They're coming in the evening to return the bowl" I said smiling.

Phoenixy screamed like the nutter that she is and said, "OMG FELIXY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

I laughed, pushing her of me and said, "I'm sure the idea fades the morning after."

"I have an idea" piped up Kate suddenly. "The first class timing is at 11:45, which side note is all three of us's. Let's prank call Apollo."

I smiled evilly.

Apollo, Lord of poetry, music, and what not as well as chariot driver of the sun, was gonna die.

Payback is a bitch. By the name of Felicia. Or Phoenix. Either one will do.

"Apollo" said Phoenix, sounding deadly calm, and was in real life grinning like a moron.

"Um, Phoenix?" said Apollo sounding nervous. Even an Olympian did not want to cross Phoenix Hunt when she sounded as deadly as that.

"Why did you tell Felicia that there is gonna be a surprise in the neighbor?" said Phoenix, still going Severus Snape calm on the poor god.

"Um, I'll tell you! I'll tell you! It's Dan Howell and Phil Lester, sons of Zeus and Aphrodite!" cried Apollo like a wimp.

"I know that" she said.

"Then, um, why did you, er, call?" asked Apollo shakily.

"Can't I just give a friendly call occasionally?" laughed Phoenix. "Apollo, you wound me."

"You're laughing" said Apollo sounding relieved. "So you're not mad?"

"Hell no!" said Phoenixy laughing. "That is like the best thing."

"Oh god, you scared me at the start" he sighed. "Do me a favor gorgeous, and stop giving your old man such heart attacks."

"Duuuuude, you ain't my old man" said Phoenixy laughing. "And you can't get heart attacks."

"You've grown spunky girlie" said Apollo laughing as well. "I'll call you later."

"Bye."

I laughed. "That went well."

"So cool. Sooo, we'll finish the classes and we'll head home?" asked Kate.

"Yes. And I'm gonna need fashion advice" said Phoenix, worriedly mussing her pixie-cut hair.

Kate and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

This was gonna be a long afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicia's P.O.V

I did not bother to change. Too much effort on any guy usually ended up in tragedy.

So I quickly just freshened my makeup, i.e. re-did my eye-liner and a good measure of kohl/kajal in my eyes.

So I was still in my dark blue polo neck and white leggings. Phoenix was wearing her white V-neck with a light green sweater on top of it and black leggings.

It was 4:00p.m and I said, "Instead of dawdling about, shall we practice?"

"Yeah" she said getting up. "Just keep the wooden door open and the grill door shut so that they can see but can't come in."

I smiled, stretching and flexing my limbs, before starting the music.

Dance is good.

Dan's P.O.V

After I finished recording the last video and editing it, I sat down at the table and ate another brownie, and thought.

That girl, our new neighbor, Felicia Walters she was sexy as hell. She had this aura, like some energy around her which made you feel like you could do anything. And she was not one to be fucked with.

I am the son of Zeus and Aphrodite. Phil, my brother was the son of Zeus and Demeter (incest-y parents). I was the god of justice, languages and life. Opposite of Hades, basically. Didn't stop the fact that my uncle was actually fond of me.

Phil, on the other hand is deception and optimism or imagination. He was basically the most cheerful bloke on Olympus.

I sat back as I savored the taste of the brownie. Somehow, I could feel the sea, and the air in her presence. She was linked both to Zeus and Poseidon.

I knew she's divine. She is either an extremely and when I say extremely I mean seriously shit-sickle powerful demigod, or a seriously powerful god.

It was about 4:15 in the afternoon when I heard some kind of a classical ballet dance song begin.

"No, no, no, Phoenix, move more left, you're going wrong!" cried Felicia, sounding agitated.

I frowned. Phoenix… oh her roomie.

"Do I really have to do that?" came an equally melodic voice. What was with these females and sweet voices?

Three minutes later, Felicia's laughter rang out lovely and bell-like and she snorted, "It's not like that's gonna work. We'll just settle for phantom of the opera shall we?"

"Hell yes" grumbled the girl named Phoenix. "If only Linds and Kate had enough brains to come today."

Again Felicia laughed.

Whichever blessed song that was going on, it had stopped, but Phil dashed into the kitchen.

"What _was_ that cackaphony?" he sputtered.

I smirked and said, "No clue. Want a brownie."

Without waiting for an answer, Phil dived and grabbed the last one. I sighed.

Predictions were not my forte.

"These brownies are just…epic" sighed Phil.

"You don't say? I think I could spend eternity eating only those" I said, eying his brownie with jealousy.

Phil, who did not give a shit, and rarely ever gave a shit, raised his eyebrows at me and said, innocently, "Not to mention the girl who came was pretty fit."

I growled and Phil laughed, "Not encroaching on your territory bro. Just stating facts as they are."

I sat back fuming. And I really did not know why. That girl, she was only an extremely attractive, hot young girl who baked epic brownies.

So why was I getting upset about Phil noticing that she's hot? Anyone with two eyes can see that.

Phil, the mind-reader sighed and said, "Look mate, as usual you probably are trying to figure out five thousand meanings behind my words."

I smiled despite of myself and asked, "How did you know?"

He ignored me and continued, "She is pretty gorgeous I will not deny, but really? Not my type."

I knew Phil was telling the truth. No one could doubt it.

"Yeah, yeah" I said poking him. "Maybe you'll find love in Phoenix Hunt."

He raised an eyebrow, "Who on earth is she?"

"Felix's roomie" I said nonchalantly.

"Oooh, so now you're on nickname basis" he said smirking, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "Tell me does _Felix_ call you Danny?"

I whacked him sharply on his head.

Still laughing he finished the brownie in a gargantuan bite. I frowned at him.

Some people were just so selfish.

I took the plastic container in which Felix-oh sorry _Felicia_ had given me the brownies. As I was turning the box over, suddenly something sparkled in the sun.

Olympus Ink!

Dad had made this ink that only gods and demigods could read in times of war and casualties. And I was a god (A pretty powerful one at that!) so I could read it.

"Phil" I mused. "We have Olympus Ink to decipher."

He grinned and leaned over switching on the table lamp and pulling the shades.

Three different handwritings shone.

One was a neat, straight print which ended everything with a _–P._ Phoenix Hunt.

Another was a lean, long and very attractive handwriting with an ending of ~_K. _It had to be that girl Phoenix was speaking of, Kats. Must be a Kate or a Katherine.

And the last was a clear, print which used the Deathly Hallows symbol for every 'A' and ended every line with _–FW. _Felicia Walters.

"I dunno about what the girl looks like" said Phil grinning, "But I love her handwriting."

I snorted and began to read.

_**(A/N- Bold is Phoenix, Italics is Felicia and both is Kate because everyone knows Kate's cool!)**_

**That moron of an Oceanus is driving me mental. F, do something about it.**

P

_Honey, I'm battling the moron myself using both the damned weapons. What else do you want me to do?_

FW

Phil rolled his eyes.

_**Bitches stop complaining! Look at me, do I look like I am complaining?**_

K

_*snorts* Yeah right, chick, because you only have to measure the time sphere and keep it under control._

F

**Aaah! FML, Oceanus nearly razed my glabella with his stupid lance! Screw you dude!**

P

"I don't know who this girl is" said Phil frowning. "but I feel strangely worried for her."

I smirked and said, "Admit it dude, you're whipped before you saw her."

Phil rolled his eyes again.

_**You okay? Do we need to call Apollo? (A/N- The A is a deathly hallow :P)**_

FW and K

**Nah, I'm fine. Just pop near you kay? We need to stop communicating with a plastic container.**

P

_LOL! Yeah can see you now. Wanna kick some serious ocean ass?_

FW

**Hell yes. Bring it on**

P who-is-probably-channeling-K's-spirit

_**I'm so proud of you, P, my faithful minion**_

K

**Stop talking bitch, fight**

P

And that was the end of the conversation.

I must admit, if these are those "annoying, pesky daughters of Poseidon, making Olympus ashamed by defeating Oceanus" as Dad put it, then, I must say, I'm pretty impressed.

Phil turned the box over, clearly thinking I'm not looking at him. He silently mouthed the word Phoenix, as if testing it. He dragged his finger across the dried ink she had scribbled as she was fighting to save her life.

Phil and I have also had several close shots. Immediately after our coronation as gods, i.e. a week ago, we had casually battled a hydra, a sow(yes a flying pig) and a wild unicorn supporting Gaea.

Gaea.

I despised that name. Our mother earth, the oldest goddess of all rising in rebellion against us. It was a horrible prospect.

Phil and I had our own contact with creepy dirt woman. The day we got coroneted, we were in the woods, and suddenly Phil and I saw _her._

"So you're the new future of Olympus are you now?" she said sleepily. It however was disturbingly enough, not as sleepy as they said it would be. Like now it was like someone reluctantly taking their coffee, not willing to rise and greet the new day.

"Yes, Daniel Howell, Phillip Lester" she said smiling eerily. "You all are pawns of my little game. That daughter of Artemis, Athena and Hestia? Oh you six are the most valuable gods, for no giant, no titan is your opponent, you have no match! I offer this chance, sons of Jupiter-"

"Zeus" we corrected immediately.

She shrugged sleepily, "Zeus, Jupiter, Enlil, Anu, Indra? All of them are just pawns rebelling. You six will help. I shall finally rise, and you shall all feel the wrath of Gaea. I offer this chance. Join me. Either way, you shall serve me, but this is just a more painless method."

"No" growled Phil and me together. "You can go and make your dirt castles."

She laughed and dissolved.

So weird.

Best part was, we did not know who was the unknown sixth god.

There was me, there was Phil, then three unknown daughters of the virgin goddesses. The sixth one, we presumed was Alex, Alex Day, our friend, basically my brother as son of Apollo and Aphrodite.

I really don't know why a deathly hallows mark just popped in my head because of thinking about the letter a.

But yes. Felicia Walters, with her graceful stride and her friend's amused tones had definitely some reason for coming here.


End file.
